


Take Out

by tsok



Category: Short Story - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 09:39:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17640320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsok/pseuds/tsok
Summary: Take Out can mean 3 things: dinner, a date, or killing someone. You can do all three.This idea was taken from IG account @writing.prompt.s so give them so love~p.s. this was set in the Philippines :)





	Take Out

 

1:27am Thursday

            He’s finally fucking here. I’ve been waiting for hours and he finally fucking arrived. I aim. I fire. Easy kill. He may be the president of this country, but he’s got a shitty security system. The alarms sound and I run. It isn’t that hard to get out of here. The exit is literally _right there_. They should really fix the floorplans of this place. _It’s done._ I text to my client. _The money has been deposited into your account._ They reply. I check the BVO online banking app on my phone and true to their word, the money’s there. It will probably take a few hours before the public finds out about this. Anyways, I should get home. I have to work in the morning.

5:34am Thursday

            I don’t get why I have to be here at the ass crack of dawn. I’m literally just a fucking cashier. I have nothing to do while they set up. _Ding._ I have a text. Oh. It’s from a client. _Tonio Trese, Malacañang, Tomorrow night. Php5M._ It read. Shit. I can’t. I have a date tomorrow. It’s a huge deal too. _Saturday night and it’s a deal._ I reply. The restaurant’s opening, I should go to my spot. The phone rings again. _Fine_. Thank fuck. I put my phone on silent and in my pocket. A costumer walks in instantly. What the hell? Have they been waiting outside? I put on a smile. “Hi Welcome to Jobilee!”

1:56pm Thursday

            I finally see the person for the next shift come in, shirt still unbuttoned. I hand the costumer their paper bag. “Here’s your take out. Thank you for coming to Jobilee!” The afternoon shifts come, and I start going to the back room. “Hey, did you see? President’s dead. Finally, I fucking hate that guy.” Yes. I know. _I killed the fucking guy._ I grab my bag and head out. I take out the keys to my motorcycle and ride. “Hey!” Shit, please don’t be talking to me. “Hey! You got some time tonight?” The guy grabs my arm – I forgot his name. I don’t keep track anyways. “No. sorry got plans.” I rebut. “Damn it. You’re always busy. Let me know if you’ve got time. I’d like to get to know you.” _I don’t want to get to know you and I don’t have time._ “Sure, I’ll let you know.” But I know I won’t and probably never will. I get on the motorcycle and start driving away.

10:16pm Thursday

            Why does this guy keep fucking moving? I can’t get a clear shot. He keeps dancing. Oh. Right. This guy’s a dancer. I really don’t understand why someone would want to kill some dancer. Oh well, not my problem. Money’s money. The guys stops, swings his arms up and slowly goes down. Finally. I aim for it and there you have it, another kill. The guy drops instantly and a pool of blood starts to form. _Done._  I send to my client. _Prove it._ It reads. shit, I hate clients like this. I snap a photo and sent it. _Deposited._ They reply. I check the DPI online banking account. _Total: Php13,603,432.80._ Nice. I delete the photo and the conversation, put my phone back in my pocket and start leaving.

7:30pm Friday

            I flatten out my outfit. God, I hope she likes me. Time isn’t going slower for me. I’ll need to find someone for me before I grow too old. I shake my hands vigorously, jump up and down, and let out a big sigh to try to let my nerves out. I get into the Zently and start driving towards her apartment. _Hey I’m here! :)_ I text her. I lean on the car for a while and _ding._ I fumble with my phone quickly. _Coming down in a bit :)_ she replies. She’s so cute. Oh my God. I wait for a few more minutes and – OH. MY. GOD. She’s walking down the stairs in a simple black dress. She is the most gorgeous person I’ve ever laid eyes on. “Thanks” she smiles. Oh my god. Did I say that out loud?!?! “I- Uh- I- Good evening.” I am so pathetic. “Good evening. So, where are we going tonight?” She is absolutely perfect. Is this what it feels like to love? Gah, it feels like I’m dreaming. “Just… somewhere special.” I reply. “Ooh a mystery I like that.” Her eyes sparkle in the moonlight as she smiles shyly. This is it. She’s the one. Nothing can change my mind. I chuckle in response. I open the car door and she sits down. I run to the other side, get inside and start driving. “So, really, where are we going?” she asks. “Cibo Molto Gustoso” I say. Her eyes widen, and they are the most beautiful brown shade I have ever seen. “You must be joking. That place is so classy! I feel so underdressed” she says with a cute pout. I grab her hand with my right hand and look at her with a reassuring smile, “hey, don’t say that. You’re so beautiful. You look amazing.” I can feel my face turn red because holy shit. I’m holding her hand. “Hey, look at the road. You’re going to get us in an accident.” My eyes widen. I’ve been staring at her this entire time? And so I focus on driving a bit more after saying, “Not on my watch, love.”

A few minutes pass by and, bullet suddenly whizzes past and barely grazes my ear. _Fuck._ The slight pain causes me to grab the wheel with both hands and the car swerves slightly. The windshield cracks and I can see the worry in her eyes. “Are you alright? What happened?” I don’t answer but I know exactly what’s happening. _Somebody fucking found out_. I step on the pedal and grab the stick shift. The car goes at a rapid speed as I try to get away from the area as fast as possible. Another bullet goes through the glass. This time, it’s by her side. She wasn’t hurt but she’s afraid. _Oh. Hell. No._ I see in the rearview mirror the car trying to shoot at us. It’s risky but I can do it. _For her_. I tell her to duck down as far as possible and she does. I shift the gears to reverse and start driving into the car next to us and trying to push them off-road. This goes on for a few minutes with a few bullets here and there and I get shot but it doesn’t matter. _As long as she’s safe._ I finally managed to knock them off the road. The car tumbles around and ends up upside down far off into the distance as we speed away. I turn the car around and step on the gas.

We arrive at her apartment and I rush her to her apartment. “What’s going on? Please tell me.” The worry in her eyes warms my heart but I can’t put her in danger. _Not again_. “Listen. Some guys are after me. If someone asks if you know me, tell them you don’t have a clue. When I leave, lock all the doors and pretend none of this happened. Delete any trace of me from your phone or laptop. It’ll be safer this way. You are an amazing girl and I wish we could’ve spent more time together and I’m sorry I couldn’t give you the perfect night you deserved. You deserve the world and I can’t give you that. Not when I’m putting your life in the line. Please remember what I said. Goodbye.” I run out of the establishment and get out of there as fast I can. This is goodbye, I guess. _No._ Not ‘I guess’. Goodbye forever, Love.

**Author's Note:**

> The only FAQ to ever rise to a person’s mind after reading:  
> What gender is the main character?  
> Whatever you want it to be! It could be a self-insert or an OTP (change the pronouns if you’d like). The character’s identification isn’t that important to the story, so I just decided it’d be up to the reader’s imagination!
> 
> pls be nice to me im fragile and i dont usually post stuff online :<


End file.
